Mistletoe
by AntennaGirl
Summary: A drabblefic with Ed x Envy fics, Christmas themed. Mostly just randomness. If you don't like yaoi and shonenai, don't read it!
1. Mistletoe

Mistletoe; Ed and Envy Christmas Drabbels.

I thought, when I'm stuck with my other stories, I can drabble a bit... So a drabblefic! Ed and Envy, so shonen-ai, Christmas themed drabbles.

Disclaimer: Hiromu Arawaka is just like God, she makes sexy males and owns FMA. I'm not just like God, so therefore, FMA is not mine

CAUTION! Edward x Envy stories, swearing and pure randomness!

Mistletoe.

Ed looked at the old books. They were almost falling apart and most of the text was unreadable. But there could be a clue...

"Nii-san...," Alphonse started, "let's go home. It's getting cold."

"I don't mind the cold."

"But Winry comes over tonight. For Christmas!"

"You go ahead. I want to look at these books for a second."

"Okay Nii-san, good luck..."

Ed waved at Al and gave his brother his best 'everything is gonna be alright' smile. Then he continued with his work.

Envy looked at him with great pleasure. With his chibi all aloneit was time for his plan.

Step 1: Scare o'chibi-san.

Step 2: Make him attack.

Step 3: Trust on an old tradition.

He smirked and walked away from his hiding place towards Ed, leaned over his shoulder and wispered in his ear: "All alone, o'chibi-san?"

Envy's smirk grew wider when Edward turned around and looked terrified at him. "You...," the small alchemist began. Envy hushed and laid a finger on Ed's lips: "Sssshhh... we don't want to wake the whole city with your 'I'm not small statement', do we?"

Ed growled and transmutated his automail in his blade and attacked Envy. But he dogded every attack. Suddenly Envy stood still.

Ed stopped, something wasn't right. Envy's smirk was almost too big for his face. He was plotting something!

"Look up.", Envy said. Ed looked up and...

"What the fuck?! Mistletoe?"

"You know what THAT means..."

Of course Ed knew: "I'm not gonna kiss you!"

"It's the tradition."

"Fuck. You."

Ed looked at the homonculus, who was clearly liking this.

"You're too tall, I can't reach you."

That made Envy blink, that Edward just say he was...

"Use your toes."

Ed sighed, stood on his toes, closed his eyes, and kissed him.

The kiss was over, and Envy stroked Ed saying: "That wasn't so hard, was it? Merry Christmas!" He ran off, leaving Ed all alone. Ed who touched his lips and thought about the bittersweet taste of Envy's lips.


	2. Ed's Christmas present

Mistletoe; Ed and Envy Christmas Drabbels.

YAY! someone reviewed already! I'm one happy writer! Every idea is welcome, and if you don't like it, you can tell me why. Oh, and English isn't my first language, so if you see mistakes tell me! and now, THE SECOND DRABBLE!

Disclaimer: most dreams don't come true, therefore I am not the owner of FMA.

CAUTION! Ed x Envy, my dirty yaoi-fantasies and Envy almost nekkid!

Edward's Christmas present.

Ed loved Christmas. He loved that time of being nice and together-ness. He loved to decorate the house, to raise the Christmas tree. He loved Winry's cooking... He simply loved Christmas.

But there was one problem. Nobody knew what to buy for him! So he never, never had a present that fitted him. But he hoped that this time, he would get a fitting present.

Alphonse and Winry already told Ed's new boyfriend, aka Envy, the present-problem. And twisted as Envy was, he decided to take care of Edward's present. "Because," he said, "if you two tried it already it's better that I will do this."

Winry was not completely sure, but Al told her that Envy and Ed could fight a lot, they knew what the other wanted and needed. So they trusted Envy for Eds Christmas present.

Ed looked at the snow that was falling down. He liked snow, he didn't like the one who slapped him against his head.

"Was that realy necesarry?", he yelled, and found Envy smirking.

"You looked like you weren't on this planet anymore."

"So what. I looked at the snow, don't hit me against my head anymore."

"I'll hit you somewhere else next time, okay?"

Ed turned bright red and muttered: "Bloody pervert." Then he continued watching the snow.

"Oi, Hagane no Chibi-san."

"Call me that once more and you sleep on the couch."

"Waddaya want for Christmas."

Ed blinked: "What?"

Envy sighed: "I asked: what do yu want for Christmas?"

Ed turned around and looked at his lover. He thought for a second, and then answered: "Something special."

"Nothing more?"

"Something daring."

"Go on."

"Something I always remember!"

Envy smirked, and said: "Hai, your wish is my command. Stay in bed tomorrow, okay? I will deliver you present."

Ed nodded, what was he plotting this time?

The next morning, Ed stayed in bed just like Envy told him. What wasn't a problem, because it was freezing. He heard the door open and looked up.

Blood dripped out of Ed's nose. His present was special, it was daring too. And he definately would remember it.

His present was Envy, totally naked except for a bow tie around his lower parts.

"Like it?", he asked.

A smirk appeared on Ed's face.

"Come here, I want to unwrap you."


	3. Christmas Palmtree

Mistletoe; Ed and Envy Christmas Drabbels.

Hello my dear readers and reviewers, I'm so happy with the reviews! You make me one happy writer... so here's the next drabble!

CAUTION! Ed x Envy, randomness and a lot of things you shouldn't try at home.

Christmas Palmtree.

Alphonse sighed. Since Envy lived with them, he and Ed didn't leave each other alone. And they weren't fighting, but in Al's opinion this was much worse.

But he had a solution! It was close to Christmas and they had to raise the tree. So, to make sure Edward and Evy would leave each other alone for a second, he would ask them to do that and he would go shopping. Nice plan, isn't it?

"Nii-san! Envy! I want to ask you something!"

Ed and Envy looked up.

"I'll go shopping, in the mean time can you two raise the Christmas tree for me?"

"Of course we can!", Ed screamed happily, "We'd love to do that!"

Envy nodded and smirked as usual: "But don't expect the stuff is staying intact..."

Ed twitched: "If you crush, break, demolish or destroy something, you can forget sleeping with me tonight."

Envy shuddered, Al sighed.

"I'll be going now, see you later!"

"Bye!", they said togheter, and Alphonse left his older brother and his boyfriend alone.

Ed and Envy looked at the tree, complete with decorations, crib and even a star on top of it. And now they've got nothing to do anymore.

"Oi, Envy-koi?"

"What?"

"What should we do with de spare stuff?"

"Why?"

"I know another tree to decorate, y'know?"

Envy choked, but all his protest could prevent the next things that happened...

Al came home, but when he heard the noises behind the door, he decided to stay outside and listen.

"Stay away!", that was Envy.

"C'mon, I know you want it." Edward?

"Shut up! It hurts!"

"Homonculli don't feel pain, dope"

"Don't do that! Are you planning to tie me up?"

"I thought you'd like it rough!"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing special."

"Ed, no don't!"

Alphonse opened the door to save Envy from whatever Ed was doing, but he was so amazed his armored body became numb.

Envy looked in horror when Ed placed the plug into the socket, wich lighted all the tree-lights in Envy's hair.

He too was decorated as a Christmas tree, just like the real tree in the living room.

Al sighed: "And I though you were doing something like bondage..."

Ed blinked: "Nice idea!" And Alphonse Elric was stunned again.


	4. Broken hearted Christmas

Mistletoe; Ed and Envy Christmas Drabbels.

Hello-ow! The time of fun started at school, because I started wearing a Christmas hat! Every one stared at me, and someone actually pulled it off! And they call me crazy... But on with ther story!

Disclaimer: Look the series and manga closely, look at it... Did you see Envy screwing Ed? No? See, I don't own FMA.

CAUTION! Ed x Envy (duh), Roy x Ed (OMG!), AU-story, and and...FLUFF! And Envy's bad language.

Broken Hearted Christmas.

Edward Elric ran through the house. Alphonse, his younger but more grown up brother sighed and watched him.

"Where is my watch?"

"I don't know, brother."

"He is late!"

"He isn't late, you are early."

"He should pick me up!"

Just when Al was ready to burst, the doorbell rang. "Finally!", Ed yelled, and he opened the door. There stood his current boyfriend, Roy Mustang.

"Ready?", the older man asked. Ed nodded and walked towards him.

Alphonse looked at them and said: "Nii-san, I'm going to pick Winry up, see you at the party!"

Ed nodded, and he and Roy walked away.

Envy sighed, oh how he hated Christmas. His family never celebrated it, but they didn't have such things as togetherness at home. Now his brother talked it into him to go to that stupid party.

His brother, Greed, was already with his bitches (dirty manwhore) and now he was alone on a stupid party he didn't even want to go to! Damn this all...

He was about to leave when something, no someone caught his eye. Golden hair waved past a beautiful face and he suddenly felt so light and warm... He forgot he didn't want to be here and decided to follow the blonde boy.

Ed smiled and looked up at his partner. "Is it okay when I'm going to get a drink?"

Roy nodded: "Of course honey. Go ahead."

He placed a kiss on the blonde lips and let him go. Ed waved and hopped away.

Envy watched them, and watched the boy leave. He wanted to follow him, but he saw a woman walking towards his parter.

"That bastard!", he said when he saw...

Ed walked back to Roy when he saw him, and he was kissing a WOMAN! Ed felt his body shake, and began to cry.

"I can't believe this!", he screamed.

Roy looked up and saw him: "Wait, Ed!"

"No shut up! I hate you!"

"It isn't what you're thinking!"

"I fucking thought you loved me! I don't want to see you anymore! Go away!" Ed ran away, and Roy stayed there. Envy couldn't take it to see the blonde cry and decided to comfort him.

When he stood he spoke to Roy: "That wasn't nice, y'know. You're really a son of a bitch." The he ran after Ed.

He found him crying outside the building, and sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"Go away."

"I saw everything, why do you cry? You should be angry at him!"

"Why do you say that! You don't even know me!"

"I say this because you deserve better then that asshole! Look at his bitch, danmit! She's so fucking ugly all the mirrors would break when she walked past them!"

Ed blinked and smiled weakly, he cuddled against the older boy and murmured: "Do you really think I deserve better?"

Envy nodded: "Y'know, if I was your boyfriend, I would never dump you, not at Christmas, not at Valentine, never!"

Ed's smile became stronger: "And do you really think I'm pretty, prettier than her?"

Envy laid his arms around Ed: "I think your the prettiest person in the world."

Ed looked up at him: "My name is Ed, by the way."

Envy smirked: "Name's Envy, so wanna leave? It's pretty boring."

Ed nodded, the stood, and took each other's hand, they left for a walk in the moonlight...


	5. Red with fluffy things

Mistletoe; Ed and Envy Christmas Drabbels.

OmiGosh! I uploaded sooooo long ago! but don't worry! here's a new story for you all!

Disclaimer: of course I don't own FMA... I don't even own my cat...

CAUTION! Ed x Envy, my twisted humour, swearing and a bit of crossdressing, but Envy always wears a skirt.

Red with fluffy things.

Envy just lost a bet. A bet with Greed. So Greed handed him the outfit he should wear the whole day. He looked at it...

"YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT ME TO WEAR THAT?", he yelled.

Greed smirked: "I think it'll look amazing on you. Why don't you show it at you boyfriend?"

Envy blinked, how did he know about that!

He looked again. It was red, and soft, but that... fluffy rim at the bottom!

"It's a skirt and shirt with gloves and shoes, in Christmas style! If only I had a hat..."

Envy grumbled and pushed Greed out of the room, so that he could change.

Envy opened the door. Very slowly. Greed was eating and Lust was reading. He walked towards the door. Very slowly. Greed looked up, and started laughing. Envy kicked him. Very fast.

Lust looked up too and began to choke.

Envy grumbled: "I'm leaving."

"No wait, let me take a picture of this!"

"NO! I'm going! Now!"

"Come on, I want to go to my friends in the Devil's Nest and say, this is my brother Envy!"

"FUCK YOU! I'M LEAVING!", Envy screamed and he ran out the house.

Greed was laughing his ass of, and Lust raised a brow.

"Greed?"

"He lost a bet."

"Okay.", Lust nodded and went back reading.

"Fuck this all...", Envy pulled at his skirt, "It's even shorter as my normal one."

He walked trough a dark alley, and just when he thought he was alone...

"Look at this! Santa's little helper's lost!"

Envy growled and turned around. Three guys, perfect!

"Hello missy, how are you? Need some help?"

"No, now go away, I already have a boyfriend.", Envy grinned and thought of Ed.

"Where is he then?"

Envy sighed and spoke: "Look, I'm a GUY! And I'm not planning to be raped tonight. SO LEAVE!"

The guys stood there, just silently watching, and Envy walked away.

Finnaly he reached his destination: the home of the Elrics.

"He dind't want to ring the bell, so he decided to climb to Ed's bedroom window.

He saw Ed reading, and decided to call him: "Edoooooooo-chan!"

Ed looked up, and looked and the window... and became dark red. Very dark red.

He opened the window and looked at the homonculus.

"What?", Envy said frustrated, "Oh, this. Well I lost a bet and..."

"You look good, y'know?", Edward said, with a hungry undertone. He looke Envy up and down.

Envy looked at him confused: "I look... what?"

But Ed didn't like repeating what he said tonight. He jumped on top of Envy and started to kiss him deep and passionate...

Greed looked at Envy: "So you actually weared it?"

Envy nodded.

"Well give it back then!"

"Nope. It's great!"

"What?", Greed blinked in confusion.

Envy smirked: "It gave me a long hot night. So it's mine now."


	6. Just another Christmas

Mistletoe; Ed and Envy Christmas Drabbels.

I had a math test, and it gave me INSPIRATION! but the test went very bad...

Disclaimer: Envy died so... I don't own FMA!

CAUTION! Edward x Envy, hints of Mpreg, and kitty torture! OÖ

Just another Christmas.

Winry's last visit at the Elrics was almost ten years ago, and she was pleased when Ed called her and invited her to celebrate Christmas at their house. "The only thing you need to do is buy a present for a boy and a girl. They are both five years old and they believe in Santa." Winry agreed, but whose children could they be?

But Winry stopped thinking about that when she got on he train to Central. She couldn't wait to see them again.

"Let go of Eddie!"

"No!"

"Let. Go!"

Ed yelled in frustration: "Why did you even name that thing after me!?"

Alphonse was silent, the five year old boy too. Ed sighed, such a mess...

"Al, can you go pick Winry up for me? Will, would you leave that thi.., the cat alone?"

The bigger one cheered and rushed away, the smaller boy pouted. Ed hugged him and said: "Now, a big and strong man like you can go help daddy with the Christmas tree, can't he?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to play with someone!"

"I will play with you after that!"

"No."

Edward looked at him and sighed again, time to do something more drastic: "William Elric, listen to your parents or else Santa won't give you a present!"

Will's eyes became wide and he began to pull on Ed's sleeve: "Come on daddy! Let's raise the tree!"

Ed grinned and walked away with the boy.

When Winry entered the house, the first thing she noticed was a small boy and girl on the carpet, the were quarreling.

"My present is going to be bigger!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I helped daddy with the tree!"

"But I helped daddy with cooking"

Al smiled and called: "We've got a visiter! Are you two going to introduce yourselves?"

They both jumped on their feet and ran to Winry.

The boy was first: "My name is Will! And that is my little sister Trishie!"

Trishie pushed Will and shouted: "I'm not little!"

Winry blinked, that sounded just like...

"Edo-cha-an!"

Edward came out of the kitchen: "Didn't I say you that you mustn't call me like that!?"

The other male stood there, Al pulled Winry out of the way.

Envy walked towards Ed: "What were you doing in the kitchen?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because it's my and Trishie's place! We made the dinner!"

"So that means you can't come near the Christmas tree? Me and Will raised it!"

"That's different! You would destroy all the lovely things we made!"

"I didn't even know you can cook!"

Will and Trisha looked at each other and then both shouted: "Shut the fuck up!"

The adults blinked, then Ed roared: "Who learned them that!"

Alphonse petted Eddie while he told Winry what happened when she was gone.

"...and nii-san and Envy were in love, but because of that accident nii-san became..."

"He became pregnant! Man, he was a real pain in the ass in those days!", Envy shouted.

Al nodded: "And he gave birth to a twin. William and Trisha Elric."

Winry smiled: "So they named the girl after your mother, but is Will named after someone?"

Al paused, but Envy answered: "He's named after me!"

Ed noded: "And he's just like you, he attacks Eddie..."

"He PLAYS with Eddie, koibito."

Both the kids were sleeping, and Ed and Envy looked at each other, then went to get the presents.

Winry woke up from a loud scream: "Nii-san, lok at my doll!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I''m playing with my sword!"

She went downstairs and saw the twins playing with their gifts.

"You two are forgetting something...", she grinned.

They looked at the tree, and pulled at the big, big present that stood beneath it.

"Wow..."

Edward and Envy came downstairs just that minute and looked at the present.

"Winry you didn't..."

"Made it all by myself!"

"You can't mean this! It's..."

Envy cut down his partner and shouted: "Oh my God, it's fantastic! You're brilliant!"

"Thanks!", Winry grinned, and to the children: "You two, it's a real story. You can ask your daddy to tell it to you before you go to sleep."

Ed groaned, Envy smirked.

"What does the title say, hunnies?", Winry asked.

"The great adventures o the Fullmetal Alchemist!", they both laughed.


	7. All I want for Christmas

Mistletoe; Ed and Envy Christmas Drabbels.

I need your help! You know the drabble before this one... (if you don't, why are you reading this one?) but, someone asked me to write about Edo being pregnant. I could do that... but should I? tell me what you think, and have much fun with reading!

Disclaimer: I'm wishing on every star, but FMA isn't mine... and wait! the song isn't either!

CAUTION! Ed x Envy, swearing and... a really nice way to show someone your love. (try it! it works with girls like me...)

All I want for Christmas...

It was Christmas! The time they called everything magical, when everyone was nice, or at least pretended to be so... The time of forgiving and loving. And maybe that time was the cause of Envy's, well... you could call it friendly-ness. Dante became so sick of his nice behaviour that she kicked him out her mansion. So much for Christmas spirit...

But it wasn't only the Christmas thing what made Envy nice. It was our favorite flavour shrimp, aka Edward Elric. Envy had a funny feeling every time he saw Ed. A nice, warm and fuzzy feeling... So he thought of what it could be... what could it be? It was love, he was in love with the Fullmetal ,Alchemist. Damn the universe.

"What is it, bastard?", Ed kicked down the door of Colonel Mustang's office. How many times had he told him he was not a morning-person?!

"Manners Fullmetal. I called you."

"I knew that, you called me. At 5am!"

"I need to tell you that there will be a Christmas ball for all citizens of Amestris. You need to come to that party."

"Why?"

"Because I say so. And bring as much as your friends."

"It is only a party! And I need to work!"

"I'll make you a challenge, people are allways touchy when it's Christmas. If you can make someone cry at the party, I'll wear a skirt whole week."

Ed blinked, Roy looked at him: "But if you don't, you'll wear one, whole week!"

Ed thought, and smirked: "Everything I do? If only something I say makes them cry?"

Roy nodded: "What, short on ideas Fullmetal?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA-SMALL-MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN WIN THIS STUPID CHALLENGE. IT'S ACCEPTED!"

Roy smirked, he couldn't wait untill the party...

Envy also heard about the ball, and when he heard his love saying he would go there too (he was eavesdropping, of course) he made a plan to show chibi-san he loved him. It was totally romantic and so not-Envy. But you need to sacrifice something, don't you?

The evening of the ball. It was snowing, the moon was bright, and everyone was happy. Stupid romanitc stuff. It made Ed nervous, so fucking nervous! Roy smirked at him every time they saw each other. But he would win! Roy would be sorry for calling him short. But what to do? Without any idea he walked towards the stage. Who wanted to sing, could do it. Ed didn't want to sing, but Envy wanted. He climbed on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Edo-chan!"

Every human in the hall looked at him. Ed became soooooooo red...

"Envy, what are you doing"

Envy smiled: "I'm going to sing for you!"

Ed blinked: "For me?"

"Yes! Listen very carefully shrimp!"

Ed was about to yell at him whem Envy began to sing:

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need..."

Ed became even redder...

"I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree..."

He looked up at Envy...

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know"

He gulped, that wasn't expected...

"Make my wish come true..."

It was silent, then Envy sang aloud:

"All I want for Christmas

Is you!"

Edward looked at Envy, and then the older one sang further:

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you... you baby!"

Every one sag with him now, and Ed could only smile...

"I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do...

oh Baby all I want for Christmas is you... you baby!

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere..

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air..

And everyone is singing..ohjeah

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa want you bring me the one I really need

want you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

oh Baby all I want for Christmas...

is...you!

you baby!"

Then Envy pulled Ed on the stage and loudly said to him: "I love you Edo!"

Edward laid his arms around Envy and hugged him tight: "I love you too Envy."

They kissed. "Awwwwwwwwwwwww!"

They looked at the crowd, still hugging each other. Someone cried, but Edward didn't think about the challenge anymore. Roy, at the other hand, did. And he thought about the horror of wearing a skirt...


	8. Let it snow

Mistletoe; Ed and Envy Christmas Drabbels.

It still isn't snowing! damnit... Well, gives me one more reason to write about it!

Disclaimer: I want to own FMA, but you can't always get what you want...

CAUTION! I say it often, Ed x Envy, swearing, snowball fighting and snowmen.

Let it snow.

Lust screamed frustated when she entered Dante's mansion. She slammed the door and walked to Dante's office. (does she have one? oh who cares...) "I quit!", she screamed. Dante blinked, and Lust raged further: "I can't take this anymore! Give someone else the task! It's impossible!" Dante sighed, she knew what was wrong. It had snowed, and that meant...

Wrath laughed when he hit Envy with a snowball, then he ran away, because the shapeshifter began to follow him trough the woods. Untill the city, there they stopped, and they saw some great victims...

Edward Elric walked trough the snow in Dublith. It was hard, because the snow reached his knees. Izumi had asked him to celebrated Christmas at her place, that's why they're here. But he had the strange feeling he was being followed...

Wrath smirked when he threw a snowball to Alphonse. Envy imitated a kitty, and Alphonse heard him... what made him go find the poor thing. Then the homonculi counted to three... And jumped on Edward.

Suprise!, Wrath screamed.

Like the snow, chibi-san?", Envy smirked.

Ed grumbled: "Can you please go of my back?"

Wrath and Envy began to laugh because of Ed's face, what was filled with pure rage.

"Are you laughing at me?"

They looked at each other: "Yes!"

Ed sighed, and then came to a solution. He took a bit of snow, made a ball of it and...

Envy blinked, was that snow? "Hey!"

Ed smirked: "Come'n get revenge, palmtree"

"Now you're gonna get it", and Envy chased Ed trough the city.

When Envy finaly caught him he threw as much snow in Ed's face as he could find, what made Ed throw Envy against a tree, all the snow fell out of it. On top of Envy.

They both started to laugh. Ed noticed that when Envy laughed, he looked really cute... Wait, did he just thought that Envy was cute? What was he thinking?

Envy ran towards Ed and knocked him down. Ed was so busy thinking about what he was thinking...

"Edo?"

Ed blinked: "Uhm...yeah?"

"Guess what I'm feeling now."

"What?", Ed crawled away from Envy and became as red as a tomato.

Envy smirked: "Blushing like a schoolgirl, aren't you?"

"Shut up, I don't have any sort of a crush on you!" Shit.

Envy blinked: "You, what?"

Ed became even redder, and then stammered: "No-nothing! I didn't s-say a th-thing!"

Envy sighed: "What you want chibi-san. But know one thing..."

"Huh?"

Envy knocked Ed down again, and said: "I feel the same things too, Edo-chan."

As response Edward pulled Envy close and kissed him. He felt Envy's tongue against his lips, begging for entrance, he let it in. Moaning he pulled Envy even closer...

But all good things come to an end, and Ed could swear he blushed his head of when he heard his teacher: "Edward Elric, what in world are you doing?"

Dante blinked, she saw Envy and Wrath coming back. But since when is Envy a little pinkish in his face?


	9. Hot Chocolate

Mistletoe; Ed and Envy Christmas Drabbels.

Merry Christmas! I hope your Christmas is as fantastic as mine, but maybe my story can cheer you up if it isn't.

Disclaimer: Maybe I'll get FMA for Christmas! I hope so!

CAUTION! Ed x Envy inspired by my all time favourite drink, hot chocolate!

Hot Chocolate.

Envy had to make up something. He really had. He hurted his lover unintentionally. And he was sorry, he was terribly sorry. But Edo kicked him out before he could say that! So he needed to come up with something. And clever as Envy was, he already made a plan.

You see. Chibi-san not only loved Envy, but he also loved chocolate! So Envy made the most wonderfull plan in the world...

It was the 24th of December, and it was time for the preparations! All Envy needed was:

one really big bathtub

much, much hot chocolate

and Alphonse who was so kind to deliver his card to Ed, with Envy's instructions...

Alphonse wanted to help Envy, because he thought his brother was clearly overreacting. And because the 'innocent little brother' thought they were cute together. No, Alphonse Elric wasn't a matchmaker! Ahem...

But what had Envy done to make Edward mad? He had called him small. Yes, Edward was clearly overreacting. But later that day Al told Envy that the alchemist had a fight with Winry, and he felt terrible about that.

And then the big day came! December the 25th, and after opening all the presents, Alphonse gave Edward the card.

'Want my present too? I've made something very special for you...

You know where I live, you could pick it up... love Envy'

Ed blinked, but he was too curious to refuse it.

When Edward entered the appartement, it was all dark. he switched on the lamps and found a letter on the table.

'You need to search, and it's not in the bedroom this time...'

Ed began to blush, stupid perverted palmtree...

He searched for a present in the hall, living room, kitchen, study room... even in the bedroom while the letter said it wasn't there!

Not that it was there, he couldn't find it anywhere. And he gave up.

But then, when he entered the bedroom, he found another note.

'Want me so badly that you're here? I told you it isn't here...

Why don't you search somewhere...unexpected?'

Ed blinked, somewhere unexpected? How...

Wait! The bathroom! That was unexpected.

But it couldn't be there.

Could it?

Ed sighed and walked to the bathroom.

The lights were shut, and Ed switched them on...

And saw Envy in a bath of...hot chocolate?

"You're kidding me!", he yelled.

Envy sighed: "No I'm not. I know you like hot chocolate, so I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"That you would like me again when I..."

Ed walked toward his partner and said: "I love you, with or without the chocolate."

"Really?"

"Yes, and your much, much hotter than any chocolate in the world, in fact, I think you give hot chocolate a whole new meaning!"

Envy blinked and then shot Ed his trademark smirk: "Well, hop in, now it's still as hot as can be."


	10. Boxing Day

Mistletoe; Ed and Envy Christmas Drabbels.

Oh My God! My last drabble in this series! I love you who reviewed! thank you so much! And I'll make a story about Ed being pregnant! I just need a title...

Disclaimer: Nope, didn't get FMA in my sock... and the Eaten Fish is a restaurant!

CAUTION! Ed x Envy, Al x Winry, something girls know all about and a bit of language that doesn't fit Christmas.

Boxing Day.

For everyone who doesn't know what boxing day is: it's a name for the 25th of december. When all the shops are opened and selling thing for low prices, and you can see people walking trough the city with boxes. Get it? Great!

Ed loved boxing day, Winry loved it too. Their boyfriends didn't like it at all. Guess why... Because they needed to carry all the stuff they bought! Those poor poor boys. But who are they anyway? Winry's boyfriend was Alphonse, who could carry a lot, but not as much as Winry could spend. Ed's boyfriend was Envy. Okay, he was strong, but he preferred to use that for something more... important. And shopping was not important!

When the day came near, it gave both boys a very very bad mood. Edward and Winry noticed that, and decided to go shopping, but alone. They decided to not tell it.

"Envy!"

Envy never woke up so early. And never had known Al could yell so loud... "What's the matter?"

"Edward and Winry are gone! Do you know where they are?"

"What? Where the hell are they?"

Al sighed: "I just asked you..."

"Oh." Envy dressed himself (okay, he shifted his clothes on, but who cares) and walked to Al. "Have they left a note or something?"

They both started looking, at last, they found a note.

'Where shopping. Meet us at the Eaten Fish at 5pm. Love Ed and Winry.'

Envy sighed: "They're shopping."

"Without us, luckily."

"What to do 'till 5pm?"

"Dunno? But what's the Eaten Fish?"

"It's a fancy restaurant. It only serves fish.", Envy told Al, "It's pretty expensive!"

5pm. Edward and Winry sat in the restaurant, with a dozen of boxes and bags under their table. Not beside them, those places were for their boyfriends. There were they!

Envy and Alphonse walked towards the table: "Hey, how was your shopping?"

"Great! Come, sit down! We've ordered already." They sat down.

Ed and Winry both grabbed somethin out their bag and gave it to their boyfriends. "Suprise!"

Alphonse opened it first, and saw a necklace, with his bloodseal engraved in it! Altough Al was human, it still was a great gift.

"Oh thank you! It looks so beautiful!", he said, and he hugged Winry.

"Your turn!", Edward said, and Envy opened it.

"A ring? Your fucking kidding me Edo! This can't be mine!"

"It is all yours, you like it?"

"I love it! It's perfect."

Ed grabbed the box and Envy's hand. He taked the ring and shoved it round Envy's finger. "I love you."

Envy hugged his lover: "Love you too... But why did you buy this for me?"

"Do I need a reason? It's Christmas!"

"But... we gave each other something yesterday..."

Ed smiled and said: "You two allways help us with shopping, see this as a thanks!"

Winry grinned: "Like alchemy, touka koukan!"

"Yes, like that!", Ed laughed. And he kissed his boyfriend.

btw, Touka Koukan is equivalent exchange


End file.
